Naza
Naza Group of Companies is a Malaysian business conglomerate associated with motor trading, automotive franchises and property development, which began operations in 1974. The group has 14 business divisions including vehicle and bike manufacturing (Kia & Peugeot), transport services, limousine services, machine tools/parts, engineering, plantation, cigarette distribution, credit & leasing, water crafts, properties, hotel operations and insurance. The group was founded and led by Malaysian business tycoon Nasimuddin Amin until his early death of lung cancer on May 1, 2008. Naza Group is the franchise holder for Italy's Ferrari and Maserati, South Korea's Kia, France's Peugeot, German's Brabus, Hamann, Ducati and Harley Davidson bikes in Malaysia. Naza markets rebadged versions of Kia's Carnival, Carens, Picanto vehicles as Naza Ria, Naza Citra and Naza Suria respectively for Malaysian market. In April 2006, Naza developed the Naza Sutera based on Hafei Lobo. It was joined by a Naza-badged version of the Peugeot 206 called the Naza 206 Bestari in May 2006, and a Naza-badged version of the Kia Picanto called Naza Picanto in November 2006. Naza also have a badged version of Peugeot Speedfight called Naza Flash scooter series. In August 2005, Naza opened its doors to a new automotive showroom which became the company's landmark - Naza Auto Mall. It has won a mention in the Malaysia Book of Records for being the largest motor showroom in the country. Automotive * Naza Motor Trading Sdn Bhd * Naza Premier Auto (Porsche) * Naza Italia (Ferrari and Maserati distributor) * Naza Wheels Sdn Bhd (Mazda) * Nasim Sdn Bhd (Malaysia Peugeot distributor) * Naza Kia Sdn Bhd (Asia Pacific's largest Kia distributor) * Naza Corporation Sdn Bhd * Naza-Brabus Motor Sdn Bhd * Naza-Hamann Motor Sdn Bhd * Naza Automotive Manufacturing Sdn Bhd (Manufacturing arm, producing Kia & non-Kia based models) * Naza Bikes Sdn Bhd * Next Bike Sdn Bhd (Ducati & Others) * Naza Marine Sdn Bhd (Sea Doo) * El Hyosung Bikes Sdn Bhd * Naza Mekar Sdn Bhd (Perodua Dealership) * Naza Bikers Dream Sdn Bhd * Prestige Limo (Luxury limousine services) * NZ Galaxy Sdn. Bhd.(Cars Accessories & Parts) Property development and hotels * TTDI Development Sdn Bhd * Naza Properties Sdn. Bhd. * Naza Hotels Malaysia * Howard Johnson, Torrance, CA * Crowne Plaza Hotel, San Pedro, CA Transportation/Insurances/Financial Services * NAZA Transport Sdn. Bhd.(UnReg. Cars Movers) * NAZA Coverages Sdn. Bhd.(Motor Insurance Agent-Kurnia Ins./Takaful Ikhlas) * NAZA Credit & Leasing Sdn. Bhd. * ZALNAS Credit & Leasing Sdn. Bhd. * NAZA Ventures Sdn. Bhd.(Airport LIMO & TAXI (Executive)) CKD models produced at Naza Automotive Manufacturing * Kia Forte * Kia Spectra * Kia Optima * Kia Sportage * Kia Spectra5 * Naza Ria (rebadged Kia Carnival) * Naza Citra (rebadged Kia Carens (second generation)) * Naza Citra II Rondo (rebadged Kia Carens (third generation)) * Naza Sorento (rebadged Kia Sorento) * Naza Forza (rebadged Hafei Lobo, previously known as Naza Sutera) * Naza 206 Bestari (rebadged Peugeot 206) * Naza Picanto (rebadged Kia Picanto, previously known as Naza Suria) * Naza Pregio minivan Naza Vendor Park development (Gurun, Kedah) A host of vendors have been appointed in a vendor park opposite Naza Automotive Manufacturing (NAM) in Gurun, Kedah. These include: # Ace Polymers # CNA Manufacturing (seats) # Hicom Teck See (plastic injection) # Sapura Brake Tech # DK Leather # Jackspeed # United Vehicle Industries (exhaust and tubing) # Combat Coating # RQ Engineering # KPNK Automotive # Nawabel Coating Sdn Bhd (Kopong Bin Hormon & Tuan Haji Satari Bin Sadak) # Sipro plastic Industries A total of 15 vendors are located in Gurun. 11 more are located in the areas surrounding Gurun (Jitra, Sg. Petani & Kulim). Other Malaysian vendors amount to 58, bringing the total to 84. Of these, 63 are established vendors and 21 were newly developed to support NAM. Naza Kia Academy Also located in Gurun, Kedah, Naza Kia Academy (NKA) is a US$5.3 million investment by Naza Kia Sdn. Bhd. & Naza Automotive Manufacturing Sdn. Bhd.. Its primary role is to provide training for Naza Kia & Naza Corporation sales & aftersales staff. A secondary role is to provide strategic support to Kia Motors Corp. (KMC) as an Asia-Pacific Regional Overseas Training Centre (OTC). NKA is the 5th KMC regional OTC after Germany, UAE, USA and Russia. The facilities include 24 service bays, 45 twin-sharing hostel rooms, an operational sales showroom, service training rooms (body & paint, electrical, powertrain, etc.), sales & administrative/management training classrooms and a library. See also * Kia Motors * List of automobile manufacturers * Kuala Muda Naza FC References External links * Naza Motor Trading Sdn Bhd * Naza Kia Sdn Bhd * Naza Kia Sdn Bhd - Ipoh Branch 3S - www.nazakia2u.com * Naza Corporation (Home of Sutera, Forza and 206 Bestari) * Nasim Sdn Bhd (Peugeot Malaysia) Category:Companies founded in 1974 Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of Malaysia Category:Motorcycle manufacturers Category:Auto dealerships Category:Companies of Malaysia